March 18, 2011
Important events *Jake gets hit by a car and needs emergency surgery for head trauma. *Josslyn is in the hospital with possible kidney cancer. *Suzanne and Theo go to look for their grandson. *Brenda and Sonny drive to the airport to leave for Italy for their honeymoon. *Lucky and Siobhan go to the Justice of the Peace to get married, but are interrupted when they get a call about Jake. *Sam has a blinding headache as she is driving. *Carly leaves a message on Jax's phone while she's driving to the hospital to see Josslyn. *Luke speeds to the Justice of the Peace for Lucky and Siobhan's wedding. *Robin and Lisa drive recklessly back to the hospital, Robin with the syringe. *Luke tells Tracy that Jake is Jason's son. Recap Luke speeds down the road to get to Lucky and Siobhan's wedding ceremony. Robin speeds as she is driving back to the hospital with a syringe, seemingly the one that Lisa tried to inject her with. Lisa follows close behind Robin, honking her horn and flashing her brights at her. Sonny drives Brenda to the airport so that they can leave for their honeymoon. Carly drives to the hospital as she is leaving a phone message for Jax saying that she will be at the hospital soon to see Josslyn. Sam is driving and gets a blinding headache. Jake is playing by the front door as Elizabeth opens the envelope containing Aiden's paternity results. When she puts the envelope down, she turns around and notices that the front door is open and Jake is gone. She runs to the door and screams out Jake's name as she runs out of the house. Sam pulls over to the side of the road and calls Spinelli to tell him that she will be home soon. She tells him that she had a blinding headache and isn't going to check out the house she was going to. She gives him the address and asks him to find out who pays the rent there, thinking the person works for the Balkan. She tells him she is shutting off her phone to rest a little. Sirens are blaring in the background. Robin races into the hospital and shows Patrick the syringe she has, claiming it to be the one Lisa tried to inject her with. Lisa arrives and accuses Robin of getting another syringe from the hospital to try and pass off as the one they're looking for. Steven walks up and is not happy about the three of them arguing again when they should be working. Steven is pulled away by a nurse who tells him that his nephew Jake was hit by a car and is being brought in by ambulance. Lucky and Siobhan are waiting for their turn to see the Justice of the Peace to get married. Siobhan is unsure whether she wants to go ahead with it, but when the man tells them they have ten seconds before he turns out the lights, she decides to do it. Luke arrives just in time to be their witness, but as the ceremony begins, Lucky gets a frantic call from Elizabeth saying that Jake was hit by a car and is in the ER. Dante stands in Jason's penthouse accusing him of teaching Michael about the business. Dante berates Michael for overseeing his dad's shipment, telling him that he could have shot him. As they are arguing, Jason gets a call from Lucky about Jake getting hit by a car and being in the ER. Jax holds Josslyn in her hospital room as Carly arrives. Jax tells Carly that he brought her to the hospital when her fever spiked and she started throwing up. Terrell enters and tells them that Josslyn might have Wilms tumors on one or both of her kidneys that could be cancerous. They discuss treatment options. Terrell tells them that if there are tumors on both kidneys they will have to do chemotherapy or radiation. He tells them that kidney transplants are a long shot but a possibility. Elizabeth pleads with Steve to let her go see Jake, but he assures her that they need their space to work without being distracted. He convinces her to stay in the waiting room. Lucky, Siobhan, and Luke arrive at the hospital. Lucky and Elizabeth comfort each other as they wait to hear news on their son. Siobhan stands back and gives them their space. Jason and Michael also arrive at the hospital. Jason asks Robin if there is anything he can do and she tells him that he is critical and he's going into emergency surgery for head trauma. Jason asks Steven if Jake is conscious and he tells him that he is not, that he was unconscious when Elizabeth found him. He tells Jason that Elizabeth didn't even see the car, much less the driver. Steven asks Jason to keep his distance from Elizabeth because she is on overload. Jason agrees. Michael reassures Jason that both of them survived head trauma and that so will Jake. Jason calls and leaves a message on Sam's phone to tell her about Jake. Carly calls Michael to have him come see Josslyn at the hospital. Michael goes to Josslyn's room and doesn't mention that he was already there or anything about Jake. Jax tells Michael that Josslyn might have cancer. Michael talks to Josslyn and tells her to hang in there. Luke goes back to the Haunted Star where he pours himself a drink. Tracy listens sympathetically as Luke tells her what happened. Luke confesses to Tracy that Jake is Jason's son. Tracy is shocked to find out that Jake is a Quartermaine. Luke tells her that Lucky loves Jake like he's his own and that he doesn't know how Lucky will get pass outliving his own child if Jake dies. Jake's surgery begins, as Jason watches from the observation room. Everyone waits to learn Jake's fate. Theo and Suzanne pull up to a house that Suzanne claims is where their grandson lives with his adoptive family she found through ASEC. Theo sends his men to check out the house, and they find that the house has been abandoned. Theo accuses Suzanne of warning the family and insists that she tell him where their grandson is. Brenda tries to pry their destination for their honeymoon out of Sonny, who makes her guess where they're going. While on the plane, she figures out that they are going to Positano, Italy. Category:Episodes of General Hospital in 2011 Category:2010s Category:Episodes of General Hospital Category:Episodes